The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree named ‘NJA152’. Our new tree resulted from planting an open pollinated apricot seed from an unknown cultivar. The new variety differs from other apricot cultivars in that the fruit have glabrous skin and the tree tends to bloom later in the spring. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 1st tree in the 82nd row of Block D at a Research Center in Cream Ridge, N.J.